


Sunshine

by solkissed



Series: solkissed's idea bank [4]
Category: B.O.Y (Korea Band), BAE173 (Band), Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solkissed/pseuds/solkissed
Summary: "Subin-ah," a deep voice called from outside. The door opens again to another underclassman.
Series: solkissed's idea bank [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781689
Kudos: 3





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by campy movies and move by 6C

"And then, Seungwoo-hyung told him he left the microwave running," Byungchan explained before falling into chuckles beside Seungyoun and Kookheon. Seungwoo snorted behind his laptop as Byungchan continues to tell embarrassing stories about their friends. "Byungchan-ah," Seungwoo called. "I'm telling on you." Byungchan sticks his tongue out. "No, you won't! Unless you want me tell Seungsik-hyung," Byungchan countered. Seungwoo lifted his head with an expression of faux disbelief. Seungyoun made a whip gesture with sound effect as Kookheon mouthed, "whipped!" at Seungwoo.

"This is why I'm leaving this dance group," Seungwoo jokingly tutted. "Bully the eldest, why don't you." Seungyoun cackled while the rest followed. Their attention was caught by the door opening and a familiar head peeking in. Byungchan jumped up from the floor.

"Subinnie~"

As soon as Subin entered, Byungchan had his arms wrapped around him. He doesn't even try to pull away, instead he rolled his eyes. He greets Seungyoun and Kookheon before addressing Seungwoo. "Hyung, please tell Sik-hyung I'll be sleeping over at a groupmate's." Seungwoo raised an eyebrow at him. "Why didn't you just send him a text?" Subin, now trying to pry Byungchan off him, answered, "my phone's dead. I'll text him later."

"Subin-ah," a deep voice called from outside. The door opens again to another underclassman. "Sihun and Yohan are at the lobby." The new comer notices the other people in the room so he bows and greets them.

"Hangyul-ah, how's your leg?" Seungwoo asks. Subin, after successfully removing Byungchan's arms off him, is using Hangyul as a human shield to keep his clingy hyung at bay. "The cast is off but I'm still not allowed to move too much," Hangyul replies with a subtle pout. Seungwoo chuckles. "I hope you get well soon," he yells as Subin pulls Hangyul out. Hangyul gives them a quick goodbye.


End file.
